villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Kang the Conqueror
Kang the Conqueror (real name: Nathaniel Richards) is a powerful supervillain from the Marvel Comics universe. He is a time-traveling terrorist who is intent on total domination of the entire universe. History The history of the time-traveling supervillain Kang the Conqueror, is a complex one. He began as Nathanial Richards, hundreds of years after the mainstream Marvel Universe takes place. The technology in his day was extremely advanced, giving him time traveling capabilities. After meeting his ancestor Doctor Doom, Nathanial was inspired to make for himself a suit of powered armor, calling himself the Scarlet Centurion. He then used that alternate Earth to his advantage, manipulating the original Avengers into capturing every other superhuman in their world. After this was accomplished, he brought the mainstream Avengers to that world, and forced them to fight, planning that he would defeat whichever team lost and thus be free to conquer that world. The mainstream Avengers won, but also defeated Centurion, sending him back to his own time. Humiliated at his defeat, Nathanial crafted a new persona for himself in Kang the Conqueror. He then proceeded to completely take over his world, as well as several other alien worlds, including the Shi'ar. Kang then went back in time to get his revenge on the Avengers who had defeated him. He met them in direct combat, but was once again defeated. Shortly after, he decided to use trickery to beat them, making a robot version of Spider-Man to catch them off guard. Kang then defeated the Avengers, but not before the real Spider-Man came, destroying his robot duplicate and freeing his fellow superheroes. Kang then retreated back to his own time, to conquer and plan more before his next return. Powers and Abilities Kang possesses a genius-level intellect, and is a master strategist and scientist. His technology is far more powerful and advanced than that of Iron Man or Doctor Doom, and has many, many capabilities. His armor gives him the trademark ability to time-travel seamlessly, making him the only character in the Marvel universe (other than his counterpart Immortus) to be able to time-travel without creating divergences. He can also manipulate time to his will. The armor also gives him a relatively small amount of superhuman strength, capable of lifting 5 tons, as well as great durability. He has an antigravity controller, in which he can render himself and other objects up to 2.2 tons, weightless. He can create extremely powerful force fields around himself up to twenty feet, and can fire energy blasts from his hands and helmet that have the force of several tons of dynamite. He often utilizes a hover pad with which he can fly during his battles, and can summon weapons through time-portals instantly. Many of these weapons include an antimatter field generator, a vibration-wave projector, an electromagnetic field amplifier, a hand-held warhead launcher, electrical emitters, nerve gas sprayers, and a molecular expander, among other things. He also commands vast armies of warriors from across all of time, including his own future army, which possess advanced weaponry similar to his own. An expert in future robotics, Kang also has numerous robots to do his bidding. Kang travels in Damocles Base, a huge time-traveling spaceship which is shaped like a sword. Lego Marvel Superheroes Kang the Conqueror appears in Lego Marvel's Avengers ''DLC pack of Captain Marvel as both a boss and a playable character. Kang plays as the main antagonist in ''Lego Marvel Superheroes 2. ''He acquires areas from across time and space to build his city, Chronopolis. At the beginning of the game, Kang and his forces attack the planet Xandar. As he soon spots the Guardians of the Galaxy, he uses the Forever Crystal to summon the Celestial Eson to fight them. The Guardians of the Galaxy manages to defeat Eson and send him back to where he came, but Kang deploys several spikes around the city of Xandar as a barrier. He then flies away in his ship. Kang enlists many supervillains on Earth who all plan their own schemes for his arrival. As soon as Kang arrives on Earth, he teleports New York to Chronopolis where the Avengers meet heroes from alternate eras there. There were energy barriers between worlds in which Kang had to open portals to help his villainous cohorts travel in between them. The reason for this is the Nexus of Realities. Kang soon appears before Thor, Captain Marvel and She-hulk after they defeated Man-Thing and reveals to them the swamp tree is the Nexus of Realities that he throws a bomb at, destroying it and lowering the barriers. Kang soon catches wind of the heroes plan to use the Nexus shards to summon Cosmo to Chronopolis, so he hacks into their machine to summon Cosmo and make them summon Ego to destroy them. Spider-Man, Iron Man and Star Lord invades Kang's ship and faces him there, only to discover him as a hologram. Kang's ship then begins to crash as Kang dispatches Korvac to assure their demise. Luckily, the heroes defeated Korvac and escape the ship. The heroes then attack Kang's power station and finally make their way towards Kang. During the final battle, Kang challenges Captain America as a giant hologram terrorizing Chronopolis with using his ship as a sword. Captain America creates a giant projection of himself and defeats Kang. Kang on the other hand, refuses to give up as he is about to use his Forever Crystal to reset time. However, he soon discovers that Rovanna took his crystal away from him and helped the heroes. Kang falsely expresses his love to Rovanna to make her hand over his crystal, but Rovanna uses it to transform Kang into an infant. Kang is then placed in the care of the Guardians of the Galaxy. Gallery Kang the Conqueror.jpg Kang.png Ultimate Kang.jpg|Ultimate Kang Kang AUTS.jpg|Kang in ''The Avengers: United They Stand Kang AEMH.jpg|Kang in The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes 2374756-avengers 49 2002 super 2342.jpg|Kang conquering the world. IMG_2088.JPG|Kang in Lego Marvel: Avengers IMG_2089.JPG|Kang in Lego Marvel: Superheroes 2 Navigation Category:Marvel Villains Category:Avengers Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Leader Category:Vengeful Category:Alter-Ego Category:Arrogant Category:In Love Category:Spouses Category:Lawful Evil Category:Immortals Category:Related to Hero Category:Fantastic Four Villains Category:Wrathful Category:Guardians of the Galaxy Villains Category:Sophisticated Category:Honorable Category:Brainwashers Category:Master Manipulator Category:Hegemony Category:Power Hungry Category:Kidnapper Category:Thor Villains Category:Trickster Category:Revived Category:Male Category:Enigmatic Category:On & Off Category:Parents Category:Necessary Evil Category:Game Bosses Category:Neutral Evil Category:TV Show Villains Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Terrorists Category:Archenemy Category:God Wannabe Category:Delusional Category:Oppressors Category:Egotist Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Warlords Category:Strategic Category:Affably Evil Category:Charismatic Category:Master Orator Category:JLA/Avengers Villains Category:Forgers Category:Gaolers Category:Successful Category:Arena Masters Category:Genocidal Category:Misogynists Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Psychopath Category:Murderer Category:Monarchs Category:Slaver Category:Military Category:Wealthy Category:Deal Makers Category:Tyrants Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:One-Man Army Category:Polluters Category:Conspirators